Sorrowful Love
by Xx.alice.wonder.xX
Summary: Isabella's village was burned down by the volturi while they we're trying to get rid of the werewolf problem Bella was then captured by the volturi and turned into something else while her blonde mate tried to protect Isabella at all cost even leaving the volturi and teaming up with the Cullens (Jane/Bella)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight**

 _Isabella POV_

 _I watched as my home was replaced by flames, the ashes still swimming in the midnight air some landing in my fur. I could still hear the echo of screams from the people from my village and the screams of my parents shortly after they told me to run, and every time I close my eyes I can still remember the fear on their faces before I took off in my wolf form. I ran until I clasped in the middle of the clearing panting heavily letting a small whimpers as the memory repeated over and over in my head, I felt my ears twitch slightly when I hear footsteps approaching, my eyes flutter open looking at the figure looming over me before I feel a force connect with my head knocking me unconscious only catching a glance at their ruby eyes._

a/n: just the start of a story, let me know if i should continue ^-^

also bella/jane


	2. Chapter 2

**I fixed this chapter a lot but I feel kinda happy with the turn out of this chapter it's longer and has more detail hopefully thanks for the follows, favorites, and the reviews**

 _ **Isabella's POV**_

I woke up my head painfully pounding making me let out a weak groan as I lifted myself up with wobbly arms I wasn't even half-way up before a sharp kick was delivered to my side sending me into a coughing fit as the air was knocked out of my lungs. I rolled myself on my back looking up at the stone ceiling while I took deep breaths wrapping my arms around my side I looked towards the men huddled in front of the only exit in what seemed a very important conversation.

The two burly men on the sides kept moving their gaze back and forth from me and to the scrawny man leading the conversation. Taking a deep breath I lifted myself up into a seated position while cradling my injured side I let my gaze wander around the room or should I say cell before my attention was brought back to the only males in the room.

I met their gaze head on showing them they didn't intimidate me the two meat heads lifted their lips over their teeth in a snarling manner while the scrawny man released a sinister giggle as he looked me over with his red eyes making me uncomfortable, growling lowly as a warning to him the others crouched ready to pounce at any moment. The man in the middle whispered something to them making them stand up while he stepped towards me and held out his hand out for me to take I look at it with disgust.

"My name's Aro one of the three Kings of all vampires, and you are?" Just one look at his sinister smile made my skin crawl. If he was a vampire that means all the legends are real, and they feed on innocent people. A deep growl escaped out of my lips _'they burned my village'_ was my only thought.

"That's none of your business Aro." I spat out his name as if it left a bitter taste in my mouth lifting myself up standing tall with a clenched jaw and a deadly glare stepping towards him I poked him hard in the chest making the other vampires growl warningly. "You burned my village didn't you?" I snarled as I took his cloak into my hands getting in his face my body was burning and shaking ready to shift.

"And if I did?" He smirked tauntingly.

I grabbed his neck squeezing tightly smirking as his smile disappeared while cracks appeared in its place, to focused with Aro I forgot that there was two more vampires in the room until I was slammed into the wall behind me by the both of them. While their attention was diverted to help the king I shifted into my grey and silver wolf ramming into the three vampires at full speed making them crash into one another.

I ran out of the dungeon and into the maze of corridors scanning every door I passed by, listening for any sound that indicated an exit was nearby turning left and then right none of these doors leaded outside it seemed. I kept running knowing if I was caught I will probably be killed I ran through overly large doors that lead into a giant room with marble floors and even more vampires.

 _'shit.'_

I looked around the room noticing the three thrones two occupied and the other empty my attention was diverted when I heard fast approaching foot steps coming towards the room.

"Get her!" I heard Aro practically screech from the entrance. All vampires pounce I twisted and turned jumping over a few while I tore limbs from others I noticed sun pouring in from circular windows above and beside the throne area. I turned and made my way towards them using my full speed I pushed off my hind legs jumping towards one of the windows I was almost free and right when I was about to break through the window someone tackled me and threw me into the steps in front of the three black and gold thrones.

I shifted back to my human form my clothes from earlier still intact the two meat heads from before grabbing my arms roughly standing me up while holding on tightly if I was human my arms would have broke but it still hurt. I looked up smirking as I saw a few vampires trying to put their limbs back on.

"You've caused many problems mutt." The blonde king sneered.

"It was my pleasure." I smirked tauntingly and winked in his direction. I watched him get up and growl loudly stomping towards me before he was stopped by Aro.

"Caius, dear brother calm down." Aro lead him back to his chair.

Afterwards he waved a vampire over with a tray as he walked towards me trying to lift my head high enough to see what was on the tray my heart began to pound in my chest when I saw the sharp needle connected to a syringe filled with an unknown liquid I let out a roar when Aro walked closer towards me as I begin to squirm. I didn't know what to do the meat heads tightened their grip even more holding me still while taking a fist full of my hair pulling my head back to expose my neck I shut my eyes and I waited my heart pounding in my chest even faster when he stopped in front of me.

I felt the needle pierce my skin and go deeper until it was in my jugular that's when Aro finally push the top of the syringe until it was completely empty and the liquid ran through my veins. My body suddenly started to burn hotter than it was usually it was getting uncomfortable as it continued to get hotter and hotter I felt my body fall to the floor before I was gently picked up bridal style and I was carried back all the way to the dungeon and was being carried back to my cell while I twisted and groaned making my head fall into the crook of the strangers neck taking a deep breath when the burning became unbearable I took notice of the intoxicating scent of honeydew and cinnamon making me forget the wild fire that going on in my body until I was set down and heard the stranger leave closing the heavy cell door behind them.

I laid there in agony my body tense before the pain became too much and I lost consciousness.

 **a/n: please review, follow, and favorite please feel free to tell me if you're enjoying the story so far**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: sorry for the long wait there may be some mistakes. Enjoy.**_

 **3rd POV**

It had been a few weeks since Isabella had started her transition, a few weeks since she had moved or let out any kind of sound the only sound being her heart beat. Jane had been assigned to be Isabella's guard and if Isabella woke up and caused any problems she was to use her power and call for Aro and the rest of the elite guard. All Jane has done was pace back and forth in the transitioning shifter's cell worrying about how long the change was taking but every time Jane had brought it up to Aro he told her the same thing and that was to give the change time.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she glanced over to the shifter laying in the middle of the dimly lit cell and listened to her ever slowing heart rate. Looking away from the shifter her eyes letting her gaze wander over the walls of the cell, when a pained filled whimper echoed throughout the cell snapping her gaze to the now twitching shifter she let out a sigh of relief and flitted towards her. It seemed as if the change was almost done by the sound of the painfully slow heart beat emitting from the shifter's chest.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump.._

The room once filled with silence, Jane watched the girl not once moving her gaze dread began to fill her body as the shifter made no signs of waking up. Jane started to make her way out of the cell her heart aching with every step she took as the thought of the shifter never waking up again tore her heart apart for reasons unknown. Halfway through the door a gasp broke the deadly silence which made Jane turn around and flitting over to the now awake hybrid that was sitting up looking around the room until her eyes met Jane's ruby eyes for the first time.

Isabella felt something shift in her core as the blonde haired goddess in front of her became everything for her. Mate. Her attention quickly shifted from her gorgeous mate in front of her to the harsh burn in her throat her hands wrapped around her throat rubbing slightly to dull the ache. Jane had watched her every move watching the hybrid's heterochromia eyes one being a dark violet and the other a dark red turn darker until they were finally black with hunger.

Jane slowly back towards the entrance of the cell finding blood bags with Alec's faint scent making a mental note to thank him she headed back into the cell closing the door behind her. Isabella let out a deep growl when the sweet smell of blood filled her senses and took a step closer to Jane trying not to scare her mate with the bloodlust she was feeling. Jane gently tossed one next to the brunett watching her not even take a second glance before tearing it open chug it down. The blonde vampire watched amused at the mess the new hybrid had made with the blood that was practically covering the lower half of her face.

Hiding her smile she tossed the shifter the last blood bag watching amazed how much control the shifter had when she slowly drank from the blood bag unlike the first one, the shifter's bright violet and red eyes watching her closely caught the blonde off guard causing her to look away from the feeding hybrid. Tossing the now empty blood bag next to the other one Isabella stood up looking curiously at the blonde taking a small step forward gaining the attention of the vampire Isabella stuck out her hand.

"I'm Isabella.."Isabella said softly, looking at her mate as she waited for her to take her hand and introduce herself, but all she got was a scowl in return.

"Jane." The blonde vampire whispered into the cell Isabella barley caught it but she did and couldn't help the grin that lit up her face, Jane couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her lips at the dorky hybrid that was now known as Isabella. Isabella couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she repeated her mates name in her head until her attention snap to the footsteps heading towards the cell looking up at Jane, she raced over to Jane standing in front of her protectively growling lowly as the footsteps came closer.

Jane looked at Isabella in confusion until she noticed the footsteps too. Looking at the entrance she placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder instantly calming her without noticing before she walked towards the entrance to greet her master. The hybrid whimpered softly as her mate headed towards the danger flitting towards Jane she went out to reach for her but halted in her movements when she saw his face smirking at her from the cell door immediately snarling at him she stepped away from Aro.

Aro looked Isabella over letting out a giggle and clasped his hands together.

"Ah what a fine hybrid you make shifter." Aro took a step forward to open the door when Isabella released a warning growl glaring daggers at the ancient vampire.

"Master Aro perhaps that isn't a good idea." Jane murmured to her master as she glanced at Isabella from the corner of her eye. Isabella features softened when she made eye contact with the gorgeous blonde vampire before she broke it and looked at Aro the glare returning instantly. My glare didn't have any effect on the vampire outside the cell he just nodded to what Jane said and opened the door slightly to shove a red headed woman in who was trembling with fear her eyes shifting all over the place.

 **Isabella's POV**

I felt my eyes darken with hunger as the scent of the women's blood hit me full force letting out a growl I stopped breathing all together glaring at Aro, I backed myself into a corner and looked to Jane for help but she looked away as I made eye contact with her. I heard Aro giggle sinisterly before he walked away sliding down the wall until I hit the floor I brought my knees up to my chest humming softly trying to keep my attention away from the sound of the blood pumping the the women's veins.

I let out a weak growl and tugged on my hair taking a deep breath which I realised was a mistake when all my senses filled with the sent of the sweet blood I finally snapped and rushed forward it seemed as if I wasn't in control of my body when I grabbed the woman by her neck lifting it up and literally tore her throat open before she could scream.

Letting out a growl as I gulped down the blood when I made eye contact with Jane her ruby eyes dark I lifted my head away from the red head's neck her head rolling to the side I walked towards Jane slowly extending the body that was still dripping blood towards her before walking back into the corner as the guilt hit me looking at Jane I noticed her eyes were brighter and that the body was gone wiping my mouth with my sleeve I looked out the window trying to ignore the guilt that was eating at me.

 _ **A/n: let me know what you think (^w^)**_


End file.
